


Be Careful What You Wish For

by RiddlerChic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Hallucination, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlerChic/pseuds/RiddlerChic
Summary: When Sam goes solo, things take a turn for the worst. Or.... better? It really depends on how you look at it.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at 2 in the morning. Don't worry, there will be more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without realizing it, Sam has set himself up for failure. The djinn is smarter than him. And he didn't even bring a knife, just a wooden stake.

Sam tightens his fists, clenches his jaw. He peers through the keyhole, eyes searching for the monster. It was five minutes ago that Sam first entered the building, and three minutes ago that he first encountered the djinn. Right now, he’s buying time, trying to scope out the different places the djinn might be hiding. Dean has no idea where Sam is, courtesy of Sam’s lack of explanation, so Sam’s alone on this one. 

It’s not like Sam’s never been alone on a job before. In fact, he’s tried to do multiple jobs by himself on multiple occasions. Although, Dean has stopped him every time. This time, it’s just Sam and his wits. And Dean’s amulet. Sam knows Dean’s probably worried as hell about having lost the amulet, but Sam will tell him when he gets back. Sam will tell him he took it because. . .he needs something of Dean to hold on to, wherever he’s at.

Especially facing a monster with as much power as a djinn. He needs something to hold on to. Something to keep him grounded. Dean had told him what happened last time they faced a djinn. Sam wasn’t ready for that. Wasn’t ready for facing his deepest, darkest wish. So he’d brought something to keep his mind on track. And it’s working so far.

So far, being the key words. Something’s bound to go wrong. Something always goes wrong. It’s the fate of the Winchesters. Always has been. Always will be. And Sam has already come to terms with it. A long time ago.

A noise startles him from his thoughts, and he grips his stake tighter. Before he even realizes it’s happening, the djinn is up in his face, pushing him against the wall. Sam can smell the djinn’s magic radiating off of him. Sam tries to fight back, tries to shove the djinn away. He tries to stab the djinn with his stake. His failed attempts don’t stop him from trying, but a hand coming into contact with his forehead does. His mind blanks, his body goes slack. Everything around him goes silent. He can’t feel anything, can’t see anything.

And then the lights switch on, his senses come back. He blinks his eyes open, groaning softly. As he regains consciousness, he notices there’s an arm wrapped around him. A muscular arm. Definitely not what he was expecting.

He tries to shift in away from the other body, but the arm around him tightens and he hears a soft grunt. Almost a protest, if Sam’s thinking paying that much attention. He can feel the bare chest of the other, male apparently, against his back. 

“Sammy. . .” An all too familiar voice mutters against the back of his neck. “Sleep. . .”

Sam’s already too wide eyes widen even further as the realization of who is holding onto him, who is cuddling him in a bed half naked, actually is. He definitely was not expecting this. At all.

“Dean. . .?” Sam can’t help but whisper. Another soft grunt sounds from behind him. “Dean. . .” He sighs out, relaxing into his brother’s touch. It should feel odd, especially since this is not real. He knows this is not real. Dean had told him the story. Told him what he himself had saw. And now, here Sam was, falling into the clutches of his own imagination. The clutches of his deepest desire.

When Sam shifts again, there’s another irritated grunt from behind him and Sam hums softly. Dean’s arm around his waist tightens more, pulling Sam closer to his chest. Sam can’t help but smile. 

“Shh, Dean. I just need to go to the bathroom. . .” He whispers, feeling Dean’s grip relax at his words. With a huff, Dean removes his arm completely and Sam sits up, letting his feet dangle over the side of the bed. He smiles more, looking over his shoulder at his brother. A small shimmer in the dark catches his eye, and he has to twist his body to lean forward and look closer to realize it’s Dean’s ring. Except… it’s now on his left hand. A feeling twists in Sam’s stomach and he looks down at his left hand, startled to see a matching ring sitting there.

His eyes wide, Sam swiftly gets up from the bed, making his way out of the room. The hallway is dark, only illuminated by the moonlight shining through the windows. He makes his way past a bookshelf filled with photos, not viewable in the dark but photos nonetheless, and into the kitchen. He searches through the cabinets until he finds the glasses, then moves to the sink and fills the glass. He watches the liquid rise and slightly bubble as it does so, and then he shuts the water off before it spills over. 

Sam brings the glass to his lips, tilting his head back and letting the liquid spill down his throat. It’s cold, refreshing. He sighs in satisfaction as he sets the glass on the counter. A glance around the kitchen reveals how nicely kempt it is. There’s not a single dirty dish in sight. The countertops are shimmering in the moonlight, and he can’t see a single speck of dust anywhere.

He smiles softly, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. And it’s even better, because it’s with Dean. And all Sam wants is to be with Dean. 

Sam blinks and shakes his head. No, this isn’t real. This is his imagination playing with him, making him see what he wants to see. He tries not to cry at that thought, shaking his head again. However badly he may want this, it’s not real. 

He hears footsteps, and he desperately wants to run and hide, but knows that’s not a smart idea. Instead, he leans forward against the sink, staring out the window. He doesn’t bother turning around when he feels a presence behind him, doesn’t even flinch when arms wrap around his waist. 

“Baby, you okay?” Dean’s gruff whisper ghost across his ear. Sam shivers slightly, then smiles. It feels nice, to be held like this by Dean.

“Yeah... yeah, I’m fine. I’m... I’m good.” He leans back into Dean’s chest, sighing softly. Dean’s thumbs trace circles against his skin and he hums softly.

“Did you have another nightmare? Is that why you’re up?” Dean nuzzles his nose into Sam’s shoulder lovingly. Sam smiles more, shaking his head softly. 

“No. I don’t know why I’m up…” He smiles when Dean starts to press sleepy kisses against his neck. Dean’s arms tighten protectively around Sam’s waist.

“Hmm. Then come back to bed… I got cold without you…” Dean whispers nuzzling Sam’s neck, causing the taller male to hum softly. “Please..?”

“Alright…” Sam whispers, turning around in Dean’s grip. Dean lightly kisses his jaw, nuzzles his chin. Sam smiles. “Let’s go back to bed… then you won’t be whining so much.”

Dean smirks and grabs Sam’s hand, pulling him back to what Sam presumes is their bedroom. Sam’s smile is never fading as they crawl in to bed together, Dean wrapping his arms protectively around Sam. He cuddles closer to his brother, letting his hand fall limply on his waist. His eyes fall close almost instantly, and he feels so… so safe and secure. He’s with his brother, his husband. He falls asleep with a smile on his face, his and Dean’s breath mixing together between them. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first full day of 'dreaming', Sam has time to think about what he should do. Now, he has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Took me long enough but it was totally worth it.
> 
> Add| I apologise for the lack of an update. I promise that there will be a new chapter up soon. Please be patient, though. I have school and I'll also be babysitting, as well as looking for a part-time job sometime in the near future. Just please be patient with me ^-^

When Sam wakes up this time, he feels an empty space behind him, cold air causing him to shiver. He groans, turning over onto his back. He can hear the shower running from across the hall, a comfort sign that Dean is still here. That this is real.

But it’s not, he reminds himself. It’s not real. It’s the djinn...

He slowly sits up, setting his hands on the bed to keep himself upright.  The sun is shining through the window, illuminating the room. Now he can see how … neutral the theme is. Sam notes some of Dean’s tapes lying across the dresser, also notes some stray candy wrappers on the ground. He smiles. At least some of Dean’s mess is still around.

Sam looks up at the door when he doesn’t hear the shower running anymore. He can hear Dean singing, another small comfort that goes straight to Sam’s heart. But then crushing reality sets in. He remembers. He remembers the djinn, remembers holding Dean’s amulet tightly. He brings his hand to his mouth to hold back the choked off sob that escapes. It’s not real. None of it. No matter how hard he wishes it is, it’s not real.

He closes his eyes, unable to stop the tears that spring free. He is so comfortable here. So much so that he wishes it were real, wishes this was his reality. He shakes his head, trying to slow his sobs but finding it impossible. 

Sam hears the door open, then a towel dropping to the floor.

“Baby? Hey, Sam?” Dean quickly moves over to his side, worry written clear across his face. “Hey, hey. What’s the matter?” It’s an easy enough question. What’s the matter? With everything they’ve been through, Sam could tell Dean exactly what’s the matter and not get judged for it. But, at the same time, Sam’s worried about the outcome. He feels Dean wrap his arms around him, pulling him to his chest. Sam shakes, clutching onto Dean like he’s the one thing in the world that will keep him grounded. “Sammy?” Dean whispers. 

“Y-yeah Dean?” Sam sniffles, burying his face in Dean’s chest. Dean keeps his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“You didn’t answer me, baby.” He kisses the top of Sam’s head, soothing in every movement. Sam sighs slightly, calming down. “What’s the matter? Was it a nightmare. . .?”

Sam starts to say no, but the thinks better of it and nods. “Y-yeah.” He whispers, clutching onto Dean tightly. “Shouldn’t have been as emotional as it was. . .just when we were younger. And. . .it was one of our bigger fights. . .” Sam huffs, his story not far from the truth. Before he’d left, Sam and Dean had gotten into a fight over the djinn. Dean hadn’t wanted to investigate, probably still unnerved about the last time they’d faced a djinn. Sam had persisted, trying to convince Dean that it was just another job. They’d be saving people, just like always. Dean had put his foot down, saying no. He wasn’t going to let Sam do it.

And then Sam had left. Left Dean alone at the motel. He’d taken it upon himself to hunt down the djinn, try and stop it himself. But he’d been stupid. He’d left his cell at the motel room. Left his bag too. It’s no wonder he got caught by the djinn. And even though he blamed Dean for the whole thing, Sam is now beginning to think it was both of their faults. 

So Sam explains most of this to Dean, acting as though it’s really a nightmare and not his actual reality. Dean listens intently, rubbing his back soothingly and nodding when appropriate. 

“Sammy. . .it was just a nightmare.” Dean kisses his temple, then presses his nose against his jaw. “It wasn’t real, okay? Those days are behind us.” Sam wonders, if for a second, that it really is. This life isn’t even actually real. How is Sam supposed to know what goes on here or not?

“Yeah. . .I know. But it just. . .it shook me up.” Sam sighs, rubbing his nose into Dean’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. His. . .fairly clean, yet still musky, scent. “I just. . .I don’t ever want to go back to that. . .we’re happy, right?”

“Of course we are, Sammy.” Dean says, a little surprised by Sam’s response. Sam can practically hear the worry in his voice. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I wasn’t saying we aren’t! I was just. . .making sure you’re happy.” Sam smiles and looks up at Dean, biting his lip softly. The change in expression on Dean’s face causes Sam to lightly kiss his jaw. “I want you to be happy, Dean. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Dean smiles softly, pecking Sam’s lips sweetly. Sam moves his hands to Dean’s shoulders, rubbing the pads of his thumbs against the soft skin there. Dean is shirtless, presumably from seeing Sam in such a broken state that he didn’t have the time to put on his shirt. Not that Sam minds. In fact, he’s so giddy and his skin feels like it’s on fire. He leans forward and captures Dean’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. It feels too good to be real, but that’s what makes it worthwhile. Sam moves his hands up Dean’s neck and to his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones.

Dean’s hands travel up Sam’s spine and to the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in the hair there. Sam shivers when Dean lightly tugs, eliciting a small mewl from his older brother. Sam groans into the kiss, prodding his tongue against Dean’s surprisingly soft lips. They take turns exploring each other’s mouths, over and over, until finally they part for air, not straying far. Sam rests his forehead against Dean’s, their breathing mixing together in the space between them. Sam can’t help but smile, caressing Dean’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Everything’s okay.” Dean assures, his voice smooth and soft. It still has those rough edges, but that just makes Sam love him even more. “It’s okay, Sammy.”

Sam nods, lightly kissing Dean once more before standing up from the bed. He looks around the room again before he spots what must be his dresser, and walks over to it. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen, okay?” Dean says, standing up from the bed. Sam nods, pulling out one of the drawers and looking at its contents. Neatly folded, crisp baby blue button-up shirts. He smiles, pulling one out. Dean walks out of the room, leaving Sam alone for the moment.

He pulls out another drawer. Grabs some trousers. Pulls out a third drawer. Gets some socks and boxers. He pulls out a fourth drawer and drops everything in his hands, staring at the bottle on top of his pajama shirts. He hadn’t thought of it earlier. . .hadn’t wanted to. This isn’t reality, so why should he? But there, sitting in the drawer, is a bottle of lubricant. 

Sam takes deep breaths. He and Dean are married in this world. Of course they’ll have already had sex. It only makes sense. But. . .technically speaking, he and Dean  _ haven’t _ had sex yet. This isn’t Sam’s reality, and in the real world, he and Dean aren’t even together. There’s no sense in why Sam can’t. . .fulfill his wish, so to speak.

Sam slowly pushes the drawer closed again, bending down to pick up his clothes. It takes him only a few minutes to get dressed, comb his hair, and brush his teeth. In those few minutes, though, he has time to think over everything that’s happened in the last day. He had left Dean alone at the motel, alone, thinking he could stop the djinn on his own. Idiot, he thinks with a shake of his head. Then, he’d got to the abandon warehouse without anything to kill it. Again, idiot. He had been too caught up in his fight with Dean to actually think before he acted. Hadn’t grabbed his bag, hadn’t even thought to leave a note. And, Sam remembers, he forgot his cell. So, when he wakes up from this dream, he won’t have any way of contacting Dean.

When he’s all dressed and ready, he leaves the bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen. Dean is there at the stove, cracking eggs over a pan and flipping some bacon on another. Sam raises an eyebrow, makes his way over. He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, setting his chin on his shoulder.

“Hmm happy anniversary, Sammy.” Dean whispers, turning to lightly kiss Sam’s forehead. Sam’s face falls and he buries his in Dean’s shoulder to hide it. “I have a present for you. . .at the garage. . .” Sam can feel Dean’s smile against his forehead, and that’s what breaks his heart. This isn’t his reality. But he wishes he had had some sort of. . .sign. To tell him it was their anniversary.

“Can’t wait. . .” Sam mutters, nuzzling into his brother. The smell of bacon and eggs is overwhelming him, seeping into his bones and making his stomach growl. Dean chuckles, shaking his head softly. “Wha’ so funny?” Sam huffs, moving so he’s standing next to Dean. Another chuckle comes from Dean, and Sam pouts. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean grins, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Sam rolls his eyes, trailing his finger down Dean’s bicep, watching the muscles flex and the goosebumps rise underneath it. Dean’s hand falters as it goes to flip some more bacon, but then continues on its path. “So, you’re hungry.” Dean says with a teasing voice, earning a swat on the arm from Sam. “Hey! Just pointing out the obvious!”

Sam shakes his head, looking at the food currently being plated by his brother. He smiles, humming his appreciation as Dean hands him a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast.

“Wait, when’d you make the toast?” Sam wonders aloud, poking the crisp piece of bread with his fork. He looks up at Dean and tilts his head.

“A few minutes before you walked in.” He says softly. He moves over to their table and sets his plate down, then feels arms around his waist. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little. . .off.” Dean whispers, his breath ghosting over Sam’s ear, causing the taller man to shiver slightly.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Sam whispers back, closing his eyes. He leans back against Dean slightly. “Just. . .tired. I don’t know.” He shrugs, humming lowly. Dean nuzzles his nose against his neck, holding onto his waist tightly. 

“Okay... as long as you’re sure.” He whispers, kissing his neck before pulling away. “Now let’s eat.” He moves over to the place opposite Sam’s, sitting in the chair and eyeing the breakfast as if he’s scared. Sam can’t help but laugh at Dean’s expression.

“Something wrong?” Sam teases, sticking his tongue between his teeth to hold back another laugh as Dean glares at him playfully. “I mean, I doubt it’ll hurt. You’re better at cooking than I am.” Sam picks up his fork and twirls it between his fingers, then places the point in between his teeth. “And I’ll prove it. I promise I won’t die.” Dean rolls his eyes, but watches Sam take a bite of the eggs hopefully. Sam hums his approval, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. “Oh yeah. Way better than what I could’ve done!”

Dean chuckles softly, picking up his own fork and stabbing the eggs, then bringing the fork to his mouth. Sam watches him, watches his face light up at the taste. Dean is many things; add a cook to that list! Sam chuckles softly and continues eating his breakfast.

After a while, when they are both finished eating and the dishes are washed and put away, Sam finds himself on the couch, cuddled against Dean as they watch some random movie that Dean had put on. The older’s arm was around Sam’s shoulders, the latter leaning against his side. He isn’t paying the slightest bit attention to the movie, too focused on Dean’s facial expressions whenever something exciting happens on the movie.

Dean notices at one point and looks down at Sam with a raised eyebrow. The younger just smiles and runs his fingertips along his husband’s side, causing the other to shiver slightly.

“What’s on your mind, babe~?” Dean whispers, turning to see his brother better. Sam bites his lip and glances at the movie screen, then back at Dean. A moment of silence passes before Sam speaks up.

“You’re just. . .so handsome. . .” He presses a kiss to his husband’s bicep with a smile, closing his eyes. “So very handsome. . .” He can feel the older shivering, his muscles quivering beneath his lips. Grazing his teeth against the skin is all it takes for Dean to suddenly pick Sam up in his arms, one arm in the crook of his knee and the other down around his back. Sam laughs, his eyes twinkling as Dean takes them to the bedroom.

Sam had thought it would be great. Had thought he would miss  _ his  _ Dean so much less. The sweat coursing down their bodies, the breathless pleas for more. Dean pressing close to him, rocking against him. It’s wonderful, so much better than what Sam had thought. His blunt fingernails rake down Dean’s back, his legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. It’s unlike anything Sam has ever felt. 

But he can’t help but wonder, after they’re spent and tired, laying next to one another on the bed, completely naked and flush against each other; he can’t help but wonder, would this be the same with  _ his  _ Dean? Or would it be different? 

Sam’s head is resting on his brother’s chest, his hand resting on his waist. Dean has his arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Neither of them are asleep, Sam’s not ready yet. He wants to bask in the afterglow, wants to remember what he did.

It wasn’t real. He knows that. But it felt so real. . .and until he can figure out a way to escape this amazing, wonderful world. . .

But that raises the question, does he want to leave? Sam closes his eyes and presses himself closer to his husband, gently rubbing his thumb against the skin of Dean’s hipbone. It’s nice. . .nicer than what he’s ever had. Even his years at Stanford were nothing compared to this. It’s everything Sam wants. A life with Dean, no more demons or monsters. Just him and Dean. At home. Together.

Sam exhales shakily and bites his lip. It’s a tough decision. One he will eventually have to make. 

But eventually is not right now, he thinks as he relaxes into Dean’s arms. He’s slowly drifting to sleep, the scent and presence of Dean more than enough. He smiles softly. 

Eventually is a ways away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, kiddos! Feedback is my fuel- feel free to suggest anything, request anything, give advice on how to incorporate more themes. Anything!


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an author's note for any of those who are waiting for a next chapter. 
> 
> Please read it carefully.

I apologize to those who have been waiting for a next chapter. I am a busy teenager who can't always be writing, watching, or reading my fandoms. I, also, actually forgot about this fanfiction for a while, mainly because I had no access to AO3 at all, so I had no way of keeping track of it. However, I'm posting this to let you all know, I am back, and I will hopefully be starting a schedule.

I have school, but luckily I am homeschooled, so most of my day is not wasted dealing with idiotic people. Because of how my homeschooling works, I have quite a bit of free time, but a lot of that free time is spent babysitting. 

Now, I will be writing again during the free time that I have away from both of those, but before I continue this fic, I'm going to rewrite the first two chapters, since rereading them shows me how little I paid attention to my writing. I may repost this entire fic, but I will let you all know before I do, that way you can keep a lookout for it.

I apologize if you have been waiting all this time for a new chapter! Please, be patient with me! I will try to get a schedule started up as soon as possible so that I can update regularly! I will also be rewatching Supernatural, or at least the first season so that I can get into the feel of Sam and Dan. I may put the setting in later seasons, though, but I'm not entirely sure yet. We'll have to wait and see.

Thank you for your patience! 

\- RiddlerChic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated. Feedback is fuel for my creative brain. Make sure you feed it!


End file.
